Eva and The Drow
by Just Another Face
Summary: Third Impact was aborted and the world has slowly gotten back to normal. Without warning, a new creature attacks. Suddenly Shinji and Asuka are transported to another world. The two pilots are caught up in a battle that will decide the fate of not only th


Disclaimer: All characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion belong to Gainax. Drizzt and his companions belong to R. A. Salvatore. I am not making any money from this fic. It is merely for entertainment purposes.

**Chapter 1.**

Shinji sighed softly as he sat underneath the cherry tree. This was one of his favorite spots to come and reflect on life. It had been nearly a year since Third Impact was aborted. There had been no word or threat from the Angels. Slowly but surely it seemed, life was returning to normal. Shinji jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I figured you'd be out here Baka."

Shinji turned to face his redheaded room mate and best friend, Asuka Langley Sohryu. Out of everything that came out of the aborted Third Impact, Shinji was most surprised and elated by this turn of events. It seemed that after waking from the Coma, Asuka's protective walls melted away. She became friendlier to most everyone, especially Shinji, and seemed genuinely happy. Although she still had her mean streak and was very defensive, Asuka had become a much better person. The two pilots were nearly inseparable now which prompted even more "Newly Weds" talk from Touji and Kensuke. That was the one topic Shinji could not bring himself to bring up to Asuka. He knew that he was in love with the German goddess but would she reject him? They had made so much progress and Shinji was afraid to ruin that by trying to advance things. He didn't want Asuka to revert to her old self and push him away. He couldn't bear to be shut out from Asuka again.

"Earth to Shinji! Are you even listening to me?" Asuka asked. She glared at Shinji and the look made him shiver. It was if she was boring right into his soul. "Well… You see… I was um…"

"Forget it. I was saying Touji and Hikari wanted to know if we'd go to the movies with them tonight. It's some kind of stupid lovie dovie flick. Do you want to go?"

"Sure it sounds fun."

Asuka smiled happily. "Great. I'll call Hikari and tell her. You know this isn't a date though Baka. Don't get any ideas!"

Shinji tried to hide the disappointment from his voice as he replied. "No Asuka, I'd never think it was that."

Asuka frowned inwardly. She couldn't understand why Shinji never thought of her in that way. She was beautiful. Hell she was Asuka Langley Sohryu. Didn't everyone have a crush on her? The sad part was, the only people who ever asked her out were Hentai boys. Boys who just wanted her body. A bunch of perverts who didn't understand that she was more than an object. A long time ago, she considered Shinji a Hentai as well. A lot had changed in the past year though. Shinji had grown up. No longer was he the scared little boy she knew and loved to torment. He had become a nice, strong, and dare she say, good looking young man. She knew all the girls in school wanted to date him. 'All they want is to say they dated an Eva pilot. They don't care about Shinji's feelings' Asuka thought to herself. 'Shinji needs someone who knows the real him. The quiet and sensitive Shinji. He needs someone who will take care of him. Someone who will love him… He needs someone like…'

Asuka was brought out of her daydreams by Shinji grabbing her hand. "Asuka we gotta go!"

"What do you mean Baka?"

Shinji gestured to his ringing phone. Asuka quickly ran, pulling Shinji along with her. "Why do you think Nerve is calling? Could it be another Angel?"

Shinji frowned, "I'm not sure. We better hurry though."

Nerve personnel were rushing to their stations. No one understood what was happening. The Angel alarms were going off, but they could not detect any sort of blue pattern. Misato Katsuragi dropped into her chair with a loud thump. "Status report!"

Ritsuko Akagi looked up from her computer terminal and addressed the Major of Nerve. "We aren't really sure Misato. It seems the Magi have detected something, we just don't know what."

"Have you alerted the kids "

"They should be on their way now." Shijaru commented from his seat at one of the large viewing screens.

At that very moment, Shinji and Asuka burst into the command center. "Misato, what's going on? Is it another Angel?" Shinji asked his guardian and mother figure.

Misato turned to Shinji with a perplexed look on her face. "The Magi don't really know. All they say is something's out there."

"Major! Doctor Akagi!"

All heads turned quickly to Maya Ibuki. The young woman was pointing at a large figure floating towards the earth. "Look at this"

"What the hell is that thing?" Asuka asked as she glanced at the screen. High up in the atmosphere hovered a huge creature. It was at least 60 feet tall and had black leathery wings jutting from its back. Rows of sharp teeth were visible as it opened its mouth and roared.

"Kids get to your Evas. This thing is going to attack!" yelled Misato. "Rei is already prepped and ready. Get going!"

Shinji and Asuka ran from the room and towards the locker rooms that housed their plug suits.

The demon stood silently on top of the large building. It was hungry and needed to feed. It knew its mission however and dared not disobey its master. It had been sent not to feed but to kidnap. It needed to capture the children. They were the key its master had said. The creature knew the punishment for failing to complete a mission. It did not wish to be banished to the abyss and therefore was determined to win this battle.

It smiled grimly as it beheld the three large mechanical figures racing towards it. Finally it would have some formidable foes. Licking its lips hungrily, the demon leapt off the building and attacked.

Shinji held his progressive knife at the ready as he charged the massive creature. He lunged forward, attempting to slice at the creature's chest. The monster brought up its claw and deflected the blow easily. With a feral growl, the demon launched a kick at Unit 01. Shinji grunted in pain as the foot smashed into his stomach. "Rei, Asuka, watch out! This thing hits hard."

"It's no trouble for the best pilot! Stand back Third." Asuka commented as she fired her rifle at the creature's head. The bullets sunk in, causing the beast to scream in pain. "See I told you—Ahhh!"

With a quickness totally belying its size, the monster shot forward, tackling Unit 02 to the ground. It pounced and began clawing savagely at the Eva's chest. Shinji looked on in horror as Asuka was being sliced by this thing. "Asuka!"

"Watch out Ikari, it is going to shoot." Rei said in her monotone voice. "What do you mean Rei? It doesn't have a gun."

Suddenly the creature stood up, leaving a bloody Asuka on the ground. It gazed at Unit 01 and began to glow. Before Shinji could wheel his Eva to move, a blast of green energy shot froth from the monsters eyes. The blast caught Unit 01 square on the shoulder, rendering his left arm useless. "Damn it I can't move my arm! Misato do you have a battle plan?"

"We don't know what to do Shinji. You have to hold in there. Rei try firing the Positron Cannon!"

"Yes Major"

Rei retrieved the cannon from one of the arms buildings and took aim. The creature was readying for another blast just as Rei fired. The cannon erupted and the bolt slammed into the Demon's chest. Surprisingly, the creature did not falter. It set its sights on Unit 00 and prepared to fire.

"Rei get out of the way!" Shinji hollered over the com. Rei dove behind a building, just in time, as the blast destroyed the area she had just occupied. The demon advanced again towards Unit 02. It decided this one was the weakest and was ready to end this fight.

Inside the plug, Asuka tried to regain her barring. She ached from the slashed by the claws and was attempting to get her Eva to stand. "Come on get up! Move move move! Why won't you stand? I'm going to die if you don't get up!" Asuka franticly mashed the controls, trying to force the creature to stand.

Shinji saw the creature heading for Asuka and noticed her dilemma. "Asuka what's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with the Eva! I can't get it to get up. The claws seemed to have paralyzed me! Shinji I can't get up!"

'I won't let him hurt you Asuka.' Shinji screamed in his mind. The creature leapt forward and pounced…

"No! Asuka!" Shinji screamed as he commanded his Eva to jump. He speared the creature to the ground, just before it plunged its claw into Asuka's chest. Shinji began to viciously batter the creature with punches, trying to get it to weaken. He bashed it in the neck with his elbow. Unit 01 stood and grabbed the creature by its throat. Pivoting to the left, Shinji hurled the creature into a large skyscraper. The demon howled in pain as it crashed into the structure, causing the building to fall onto of it.

"Asuka are you ok?" Shinji rushed to Unit 02's side and gazed down upon the robot. "I still can't move Shinji. But thank you. You saved my life."

Shinji smiled softly. "Anytime Asuka. Anytime at all."

"Shinji the creature is up!" screamed Misato over the com. Shinji drew a long sword from his back and turned, facing the demon yet again. "Why won't you die?"

The demon swiped its claw towards Unit 01's face but Shinji was able to block with the sword. The two behemoths engaged in a fierce claw and sword battle. The demon was faster and began to force Unit 01 back. Shinji franticly tried to battle back but the demon was much too skilled. In a matter of moments, Unit 01 was backed into a building and the demon had its claws wrapped around the Unit's throat. "I can't breathe! Someone help me!"

"Shinji no!" Asuka bellowed as she once again began to struggle with her Eva. 'I can't let Shinji die! I didn't get to tell him how I feel. Damn it you machine move!'

The demon growled triumphantly as he began to squeeze the life out of the robotic creature. Suddenly the once called Unit 00 was upon him, stabbing with one of its knives. The demon sent Rei flying backwards with a swipe of its claw. Unit 00 smashed hard onto the ground, banging its head on the steel of a building.

The demon raised Unit 01 high above its head and prepared to launch it into the atmosphere. Shinji struggled but it was no use. Asuka could see, through the viewing screen that Shinji was turning blue. He could not force any air into his lungs. "Shinji! Hold on! Move Eva please!"

Without warning, the large metallic being rose to its feet. With a mighty roar, Unit 02 bore down upon the demon. Asuka raised her fist and brought it down, slamming into the back of the demon. The force of the blow caused her Eva's hand to go straight through the monster's back. He fist burst out through its chest, spewing blood and innards all over the city. The demon's hand went limp, dropping Unit 01. Before it could impact with the ground, Asuka was able to catch Shinji's unit. "Shinji are you ok?"

Shinji took a few deep breaths. He thought for sure he was going to be defeated. There was no way he could have gotten away from the demon. "I'm fine Asuka all thanks to you."

"Don't mention it Baka." Asuka said happily. "I'm just returning the favor."

She gently set Unit 01 onto the ground and glanced over at the broken body of the demon. "I wonder what that was. Misato, any ideas?"

Misato's face appeared on the pilots view screens. "The Magi were not able to identify the creature. It seems to be gone now though. You guys can return to base."

The three Evas began the long trek back to the base. Before they had gone to far however, the air began to hum. A Large vortex of swirling energy erupted and grabbed hold of Asuka's Eva. She fought to regain control but the whirlwind kept spinning her around.

"What's happening? I can't get control!" Asuka shrieked as her Eva began to rip apart. "Misato! Shinji! Someone help me! Shinji help me! "

"Asuka! Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he tried to fight the energy. Every blow he through at the void just bounced off harmlessly. "Asuka! I can't get to you! Misato do something!"

"Shinji there is nothing we can do!"

"Mam Asuka's plug is ejecting! The energy is pulling her in!" screamed Maya.

"Shinji I don't want to go! Help me! Shinji! Shinji I… I love you! Shinji please help!"

Asuka's screams were cut off as her plug violently ejected from the Eva. Shinji let out and inhuman scream. "AAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKKAAAAAAA!"

"Shinji what are you doing?" shrieked Misato. Shinji's plug was beginning to eject from the Eva. "Shinji no! Stop this at once! That's an order!"

Shinji glared at Misato's visage. "An order? How the fuck can you tell me that Misato! Asuka's going to die and all you can do is order me to not help her. Bullshit! Eject Eva!"

As Shinji's plug ejected, all those monitoring the com heard one solitary phrase. "Asuka I'm coming. I love you!"

As suddenly as it had appeared, the vortex vanished, taking the two entry plugs with it.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my fic. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll see you soon with the next chapter.


End file.
